


Helplessness

by Anonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Also why the fuck was there not already a platonic Emma and Kitty tag in place?, Brief hints at Nemma, Drowning, Gen, I wrote this when I was 15 RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was not much that could be done for the young drowning one at the bottom of the lake...
Relationships: Emma & Kitty (Total Drama)
Collections: Anonymous





	Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm a bit disturbed that I've written this kind of fic twice, with killing off a character I love and all. Still, this isn't the worst thing I've written and of the fics I've posted anonymously, I like this one most. Problem is, it doesn't fit with the way I write now, I had to go back and fix it a couple months ago and it still looks awkward. I don't know if you'll enjoy it necessarily, but you might.

It was a rainy day and the droplets pounded on the ground like hammers on nails. In the midst of the rainy day, a cloaked figure was moving through a cemetery. The figure walked through the graves for a while until they glanced upon a lone grave looming over a hill. The figure marched up the hill quietly and kneeled in front of the grave. The figure pulled down the hood of their cloak and it was revealed that the person was a woman. The woman glanced at the grave, it was muddy due to the rain and a little bit faded but still legible. As the woman perused the words on the grave, tears collected in her eyes and she sobbed.

"Why? Why did it have to be you, _why couldn't it be me_?" She choked. As she sobbed, she started to reminisce on the events that took place on that fateful day, 7 years ago.

_7 years ago_

It was a bright and sunny day in the Bahamas, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. 6 people were feeling very tense and these 6 people were seeking a common goal: to win the very first installment of the Ridonculous Race. The Ridonculous Race was a show in which 18 teams of 2 competed around the world, the last team to reach the Chill Zone had a probability of being eliminated. This time, the final 4 teams were competing in the Bahamas; it came down to the Ice Dancers, the Cadets, the Surfers, and finally the Sisters. The Surfers had already completed their challenge and reached the Chill Zone, earning themselves a spot in the final 3.

The challenge in question was a botch or watch: a member of a team had to dive into an underwater cavern and gather gold doubloons and return it to the surface. The Ice Dancers weren't having good luck as the member of the team competing in the challenge, Josee, was claustrophobic and her partner, Jacques, wasn't calming her down. The Cadets were having better luck than their mortal enemies but MacArthur was holding the map upside down and as such got lost in the cavern. The Sisters were probably having the worst luck of the three remaining teams. While they had indeed collected their doubloons, Kitty had the misfortune of being dragged by an anglerfish and getting stuck in a hole, she was also losing oxygen very quickly.

As Kitty struggled getting out of the hole, MacArthur, a member of the cadets had found her way to the main cavern and had already gotten her doubloons. She also had, in a random act of kindness, decided to help Josee who was also running out of oxygen out of the cavern. MacArthur swam up to the only part of the cavern that had oxygen and glanced at Josee.

"Look, Josee, we're enemies, I know this. But, I've decided to be nice for once and help you out of here. Temporary truce?" She stated. Josee shot MacArthur an irritated glare.

"Fine, but only until we get out of this cavern!" She agreed, reluctantly. MacArthur nodded in confirmation and put an oxygen mask over Josee's face before taking a deep breath and diving back into the cavern. Once Josee and MacArthur swam back to the surface with their doubloons, they glared daggers at each other. Kitty, however, was still underwater stuck in the very same hole that she had been earlier.

"Kitty, Josee and MacArthur have already gotten back to the surface and they're both leaving! You need to find a way to get back to surface and fast!" Emma said nervously.

"Emma, I got an idea! I'll remove my oxygen tank and swim back up! If we rush, we might be able to make it on time!" Kitty exclaimed. Kitty tried taking off her oxygen tank and struggled. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that it was stuck.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kitty urged. Emma looked nervous.

"You doing ok in there, Kit?" She asked. Kitty shook her head.

"No! The oxygen tank is stuck! And I'm losing oxygen down here too!" Kitty exclaimed. Emma gasped.

"Kit, I could go and find help for you but if I do we'll be disqualified! Please hang in there." Emma pleaded.

"Look, Emma, I'll be fine, see? My oxygen level is about 30%, oh! It dropped now it's 29%!" She reassured. Kitty tried several more times to get the oxygen tank off, each one of them failing.

"I think it's stuck to something!" She proclaimed.

"Well find out what it is, and get it unstuck from whatever is preventing you from taking it off! C'mon now! We don't have much time, the Ice Dancers and Cadets are already gone!" Emma informed her. Kitty glanced back at her oxygen suit and realized that it wasn't attached to anything and her eyes widened in horror. As she kept toiling to get the oxygen tank off, her sister Emma watched the ocean carefully, eyes wide with fear for her little sister and beads of sweat formed and dripped down her face.

"Emma! The oxygen tank isn't attached to anything, I am stuck right now! I don't care what happens to our game, you need to get help!" Kitty pleaded with fear in her voice. She shouted the last four words

"I don't know if they'll get here on time. How's your oxygen level?" Emma asked nervously. Kitty glanced at the front of her mask.

"It's about 19%! Emma, please hurry!" She pleaded. Emma sighed in defeat and looked around but much to her horror, she was alone on this tiny little dock.

"Emma…I'm dying….please you, have to find help, m-my oxygen isn't going to…last much longer. Please…you gotta find someone." Kitty begged in a raspier voice than normal. Emma then saw a sign of hope, someone who looked like a diver was here. She ran to the diver.

"Sir, could you please help me? My sister is drowning and I really need you to help us out. Please, she's my only family remaining." She begged. The man stared at Emma and shook his head sadly.

"No, sorry, I wish I could help out but I do not have any diving skills, I do know someone who does but it might take some time for them to get here. Do you mind waiting just a teensy bit? I'll rush, I promise!" Emma nodded gratefully and smiled.

"Thank you sir!" She thanked. The man ran off quickly.

"D-did you get anybody, Emma?" Kitty asked. Emma reassured her sister that she had and motivated her to hang in there for a while longer. She sat on the edge of the dock in fear for her sister.

"Emma…I'm not gonna last much longer, the oxygen level is at 6% now, it'll be empty before the diver'll come, thanks for everything…" Kitty declared. Emma's eyes widened in horror.

"Come on, come on!" Emma chanted to herself. The oxygen level slowly dropped to 5%, then 4%, then 3%, and finally to 2%.

"Emma, has the diver come yet?" Kitty mumbled. Emma shook her head and glanced nervously.

"No Kit. Where is that diver?" She muttered. Minutes passed and still no diver, Kitty had only 1% of oxygen left, she decided with her final breath to tell her sister that she loved her.

"Emma…I'm so sorry….I only wanted you to be proud of me and I failed….as I die Emma, I want you to know…that…I love you!" Kitty drew her last breath as the oxygen tank went empty.

"Kitty? Kitty? Can you read me, Kitty? I've always been proud of you and I love you too! Please stay with me!" Emma choked up. The diver finally arrived but it was too late, Kitty was dead. Two men suddenly showed up and the one that Emma had spoken to was pointing to her.

"That's her! The girl with the drowning sister!" He shouted. The other man subsequently nodded and dived into the ocean.

"I'm so sorry, when I found him we started talking and got sidetracked." He apologized profusely. Emma just stared blankly at him and sighed sadly. Meanwhile the diver had easily pulled Kitty's body out of the hole. He rose back up to the surface and was holding the body in both hands. He then gazed at Emma sadly.

"Sorry, girl, but your sister is no longer with us." He reported. Emma proceeded to pound the dock in a mix of frustration and sadness.

"No, no! Kit, she can't be! B-but why?" She muttered. She then started sobbing and her shoulders started heaving. The diver noticed a lonely phone on the ground and pushed it over to Emma.

"I think your sister would want you to have this…" He stated. Emma grabbed the phone quickly and pocketed it.

Finally, Don came over to the dock with an impatient look on his face.

"Hey! What's been taking you two so long, oh!" He realized as he noticed Kitty's body and ran over to it. He then patted Emma on the back gently.

"Hey now, it's alright." Don tried to console Emma but she batted his hand away.

"No!" She screamed, "Kitty's dead, and it's all my fault. Why couldn't it have been me?" Don shook his head and called for a helicopter to come retrieve the body and Emma. When the helicopter came, Emma and her body were flown back home.

"Never again will she take a selfie, never again will she look at me with that cheerful look in her eyes, never again will she talk, eat, or breathe, never again." Emma chanted as she sobbed into Kitty's chest.

Weeks later, Kitty's funeral was held in a little cemetery near Toronto. Emma sniffled as the coffin was lifted up and put into the ground.

"Goodbye Kit…" She solemnly thought.

_Back to the present_

After Kitty's death, the show was cancelled, the million dollars were split between the final four teams who had competed on the RR, a quarter-mill to each team. Emma read what was written on the grave.

_"Katherine 'Kitty' Mills, a kind and loving friend, sister, and daughter. She will be missed."_

After Kitty's death, Emma had chosen to go to law school, she knew her little sis wouldn't want her to give up on her dreams and she was also dating Noah. Noah and Owen had both been very sympathetic towards Emma during this rough time; they knew how much Kitty meant to Emma. During the last year, Noah had proposed to Emma and she accepted.

Emma finally got up and looked sadly at the grave before turning back and walking out of the cemetery.


End file.
